The Love From Within Harem Path
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto had found someone at the young age that helped him train himself in order to be stronger to keep the ones he cared about safe. He kept his dream of becoming the next Hokage alongside the crimson hair goddess. The harem version of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Six years ago_

The six-year-old blonde boy is running for his life. He's being followed by people in the village that want to kill him. When he running he runs into a man. He put his arms over his head and asked the man. "Please don't hurt me" The man looked at him then at the people fallowing him he walks over to the gang of people because he didn't like how they're treating this little boy.

"Good work and thanks Kakashi you get him now let's kill that demon once and for all." One of the men from the gang shouted to the man who was now known as Kakashi.

'I'm not going let you hurt him! He is not a monster!' He gets ready to attack which make them scared like hell and turned around and run away. He picks the blonde boy up and asks him "what your name"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and thank you' he's still a little scared of him but was thankful that he had helped him just now. No one beside the Hokage has ever helped him like this and he was glad that someone finally did.

"My name is Kakashi; would you like come live with me? That way no one can ever hurt you again" Once Kakashi said that Naruto smiled and nodded. He then walked to his house holding Naruto. He wasn't going to let his sensei down by not helping his son but he knows he can't tell Naruto that till later.

"Thank you onii" After saying that to Kakashi Naruto had fallen fast asleep.

 _Now six years later_

Naruto is sound asleep but Naruto finds himself in an sever like area but he wonders how he got here. He hears something and start going to where the sounds is coming from. As he gets to the place he sees a huge metal gate. He looks inside and sees a beautiful girl. The color of her hair is flaming red and it was down to her butt but her eyes are a beautiful shade of red with a line in the middle. Her breasts are big and round with pink rose tip nips. Her long legs look like their go on for miles and she had nine long cute tails also a nice round butt. He look at her head again he notice this time he seen a pair of fur fox ears. She was standing before him fully nude. When he seen him she tried covering herself up with her tails Naruto blushed when he was looking at her. But she seen him blush she also blush a little.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto looked at her but he was hoping she could tell me at least what her name was. He didn't know where he was but he was glad that he wasn't all alone in this place.

"I'm Kyuubi and you are inside your mind right now?" She said hiding her face but Naruto was starting to put two and two together as he sees tails and knows that kyuubi had nine tails as well. So she was the reason for all of his pain that was in his life and still going to happen later on in his life.

"You are the demon that everyone hates and because of that their hate me?" He looked closer at her but she start to cry a little then a few tears come out. Naruto didn't want to see her cry because it wasn't something he like to do to people but he was shocked that a demon does cry.

'I'm so sorry that I made you feel pain and sadness I really wish that you never had to go through" She told in between her crying but Naruto just looks at him because this wasn't right. Naruto walk inside the gate and she was shocked that he was coming closer to her. He pulled her into a hug and told her "I do not liking seeing a beautiful girl crying so please no more tears"

"Thank you, after all I have done you still are not mad at me? If you want I could come out and help you with things, all you have to do is rip the seal a little but I will not have my powers but I will have a human from which I can talk to you and help you" Naruto nodded and walks to the seal and ripped it a little. She had no idea he would really do it for her but she was glad that he did.

"Now you have to wake up now Naruto-kun." Once she said that he wake up in his bed and as he walk looking around he notices a fully nude lady in his bed with him. He thought about it and said in her ear' "Is that you Kyuubi-Chan?" She nodded head her to Naruto. Naruto looked at her and was feeling like he wants to touch her again. He moved closer, she notice what he was doing and move closer to him. As their lips get closer to each other they formed a melting kiss. Naruto tongue moved to her lips trying to get inside her mouth just like he seen in his big brothers orange books. She opened and gladly let him inside but when the kiss ended he looked at her.

"Kyuubi is it wired if I tell you that I like you" He was looking at her in the eyes but she just smirks to him because she was glad that he had said that to her. She didn't know why but she was moved by how he was treating her.

'No it's not Naruto-kun because I love you because I have watched you since you first got attacked and I seen how strong you really are." She moved her head onto his chest and rests it there. Naruto slowly moved his arms around Kyuubi and was now holding her close to him. He never wants to let her go and hopes that one will try and hurt her because she's with him.

"We really need to get you clothes and a name to call you by outside around people" She nods but she just gives a feral smirk because she doesn't mind being naked in front of him.

"How about I name you Kuu-Chan, is that ok?" She gave him a smile as he called her that.

"I like that name." Once she said that he moved her head onto the bed which he moves to his dresser and brings out boxers and t-shirt then turn to Kuu and handed her the cloth. She grabbed the clothes and put them on as she was putting on the shirt Naruto notice her boobs moving and blushed. When she was done she asked "Why are you blushing, my body belongs to you and only you" She gets up and grabs him but he was trying to understand what she means by what she just said to him.

"What do you mean Kuu-Chan" He looks at her grabbing him but she just looks at his blue eyes

"I belong to you and I never stop belonging to you, because when one of my kind finds person their love that person they becomes their mate and we never leave each other." As she said that Naruto thought ' _I like that, that means I can be with her forever._ ' He smiles at his thoughts but he looks back at Kyuubi..

"So I am your mate Kuu-Chan?" She nodded her head and was now trying to hold him closer. He put his arms around her lower back but as soon as he did the open to his room opened and Kakashi walked in. Naruto look at him and was scared because he's thinking his onii was going to hurt Kuu because she's the Kyuubi. He hope he would not hurt her because he doesn't want to have to fight his onii.

"I heard everything, so you're Kyuubi the demon?" She nodded and she could feel Naruto holding her closer and harder which she can tell its' because he's scared that Kakashi may hurt her. She lets herself smile because she has someone who cares about her now.

"Onii don't hurt her please'" Kakashi looked at them and smiled under his face because he wasn't going to hurt someone that was bring happiness into his little brother life. It was true that kyuubi did attack and kill so many people but now they can find out the reason to it all.

"Why would I hurt the woman that that my little brother likes and maybe even loves?" He looks down at his brother but he does look at Kyuubi with eyes like why. She knows what he means and she may tell everyone the reason one day.

"Thank you onii.' he hugged Kakashi but he just rubs Naruto head.

"Remember don't tell other people who she really is and now I leave you two alone and enjoy yourselves." He closes the door behind him so the two of them can talk without him being in the room.

"What did onii mean by that?" He looked at her with a clueless face and she giggle and said in his ear "He means us having sex." Hearing that makes Naruto face becomes red like a cherry causing her to then giggle ever more.

"Do you really want to do that?" Naruto asked her as he was shaking and being nervously causing Kyuubi to just smirk at his react.

She smiled and kisses his neck. "That's only when you're ready to have all of me like that." Naruto hugged her again but she just hugs him back as she kisses his lips.

"Thank you my Kuu-Chan, Let's get you pants then go shopping for clothes for you" She nodded and smiled again. Naruto walk outside to his onii room where Kakashi goes into to his dresser and pull out a pair of pants to give to Naruto. Naruto walks back in and gives her the pants and she grabbed them from her and put them on. But he changed to as he was a fox girl was peeking a lot that made Naruto blushed a lot. When they both done getting ready they start heading outside to the clothes shops.

When they get to the clothes for girls area Naruto didn't know why she had made him come all this way with her. But after hour of her asking what he thought of her looking in clothes and in underwear. He paid for all the clothes she wanted and now was carrying fire bags of clothes. Naruto could not help but remember in his mind of him seeing her try on so many sexy pairs of underwear and when she did that she only wear the underwear nothing else. He was blushing when he thought about that, she elbow him in the ribs.

"What you thinking off?'" He blushed again when she asked him what he was thinking off.

Nothing Kuu-Chan" She look at him then hit him in the ribs.

'"you had image of me changing into underwear again am I right?' Naruto just looks at him because he was not scared that he was going to get hurt by her for thinking of her like that.

Yes but I am sorry Kuu-Chan" She lets out a giggle and kiss him on the neck.

"It's ok for you to because remember I belong to you and so if you want see me nude just ask any time" She smiled and playfully bits his neck. She smiled and warped a arm around her lower back as their walked.

When their get home it was late which Kakashi was asleep. They get into Naruto's room slowly walking so that the two of them don't not wake up him from his sleep. When they get in Kuu-Chan strapped down to none thing and hope into bed. Naruto stripped down to his boxers then lies down in bed with his lover.

"Good night my little Kuu-Chan." She nodded and closes her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is short but I just to update it.

I'm also thinking about adding more women into the pairing but I'll would like to hear what you think about me doing that.

Tell me if you think more people is a good idea or a bad idea to do.

But more than anything tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

When Naruto wakes him he sees his naked love with her head close to his chest but she had her tails out which he just starts to pet. His petting causing her to wake up but once she notices her tails she quickly makes them disappear as does her fox ears. "I like seeing your tails and ears they are cute."

She just looks at him then rubs her head against his neck and lightly bits it but Naruto was wondering why she did that. "You like to bite a lot do you know that?" She just moves her head as she stares at him. "Yes I do because it's fun biting you."

Naruto looks at the time and gets out of bed but he heads to the shower as Kyuubi was fallowing him. When he gets inside he sees that she was fallowing him. "Why are you fallowing me Kuu-chan I'm going take a shower before going to school in order find out what team I'm on?" She just lets out a devil smile as she moves closer to him.

"I'm here because I'm going take a shower with my mate can I?" Naruto was blushing but he guesses that he can share a shower with her because after all he has seen her naked a few times now. He can't believe someone that looks like this wants to be with her because she could of anyone she wanted with her looks.

His eyes look at her chest as he can tell her rose tiny nipples are getting hard but she just fallows his eyes to her nipples and smirks to him. "I'll take that as a yes." She helps him take off his boxers and starts the shower by the time Naruto realizes what was going on the shower was ready and Kyuubi pulls him inside with her.

If Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her then now he'll never because when the water hits her body it was making Naruto to stare at her even more. Naruto just hands his hands down her body as she just lets him. Naruto stops when he gets to her rear as he couldn't believe that she was really letting him do this. "Why are you letting me do all this?" She just looks at him because doesn't he understand yet why she's letting him and only him do this to her.

"How many times do I have to say it to you, my body and soul belong to you Naruto-kun?" She takes his hand and puts it on her right breast as she makes him squeeze it causing her to let out a little moan of pleasure. Naruto on the other hand was blushing up a storm at this point but he moves his other hand to her butt and gives it a good squeeze as she smiles to him. "Now you getting it Naru-kun but don't forget that I'm only yours and not on else is going to have me."

"I think I may get to like this." He told her with a smirk growing on his face as the two of them get used to each other body before getting out of the shower. Naruto had a huge smile on and wonders if just touching her body was this good then what will it like when he has sex with her. Kyuubi on the other hand was just glad that he was happy to be with her but she was hoping she can mark him soon.

Naruto puts towel on as he hands on to kyuubi who puts it on to cover herself in case the walk into Kakashi on the way to his room. When both of them get into his room they put on a change of clothes but Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kyuubi again because of what she was wearing.

She was wearing a dress that had a spit to allow her to walk better but it was also showing off her long sexy legs to the world. Her chest was showing a little but Naruto just couldn't believe that she was going to wear that outside with him when he's just going to find out what team he's on.

"You do know I'm only going to be going to my school to find out my team right?" She just does a spin then look at him. "Can't I dress up for your first genin team or do I have wear normal clothes?" She pouts which Naruto tries to cheer her up by saying she can wear whatever she wants but Kyuubi smirks inside her mind.

Naruto was wearing his orange kill me outfit but Kakashi doesn't know how many times he tried to get Naruto to stop wearing that but no matter what Naruto wears it. Kyuubi looks at him and she knows that she has to get him to stop wearing that kind of clothes because it wasn't right to wear when you are a shinobi.

Both of them leave the house as they walk to find out what genin team he was being placed on. Naruto was around a chuunin level which is all thanks to his big brother who trained him since he was seven. He is no way near as strong as his big brother but soon he will become as strong.

But Naruto does hope he isn't put on the same team as Sasuke because he would just kill himself if that happened. Naruto and he never get along because Sasuke always thinks he's the best shinobi in the world thanks to his clan.

Naruto showed Sasuke up so many times but he keeps saying that he just got lucky but he does wonder how his kaa Mikoto puts up with him. It really most suck having a son that acts like a fool and a asshole but his tou if he remember right was a asshole to.

When he gets there he sees Iruka calling names to see if everyone was here today but when Naruto walks in he lets a smile come out. He was one of the people that treated Naruto nice and was only hard on him because he sleeps in class a lot.

Naruto takes his sit as he sees the two fan girls Sakura and Ino fighting over who is going to sit with Sakura but Iruka was wondering who the woman beside Naruto was. "Naruto who is this woman that's with you?" With that everyone was now looking at Naruto who just smirks because this is going be fun.

"This is my girlfriend Kuu-chan." Everyone had their jaws on the ground when their head that Naruto had this sexy woman as a girlfriend but Iruka just looks at him. "Does Kakashi know about this?" He smiles and nods his head as he pulls out an orange book and starts reading it but Iruka and Kyuubi were looking at him.

"You are becoming way to much like Kakashi do you know that?" Naruto just gives Iruka an evil glare. "I'm only reading this so I can see what Kuu may like done to her." Kyuubi was now blushing because of that as she just kisses his lips.

Naruto sees Sasuke walking over to him and he knows that this asshole was going to try something. He wasn't about to let Sasuke get close to Kyuubi because if he does he will break every bone in Sasuke body.

"Why is someone like you with a person like him? How about you leave this nobody and come with me?" The second he grabbed Kyuubi she took him back the arm and cause so much pain his arm. Sasuke lets go as he stares at her but Kyuubi just smirks as she moves her arms around back from behind.

"Only one I'm going be with is my Naruto-kun and everyone else that tires to be with me can go to hell because I'll never leave him." Naruto moves his hands to her hands as he holds them with a smile on his face.

"Sit down everyone so I can tell you about your genin teams." Iruka told them as they listen but Sasuke was sending evil glares at the woman that hurt him but Naruto moves his lips to her ear. "I thought you said you didn't have any powers?" Kyuubi looks away slyly but Naruto just kisses her and tells her it's ok.

He gets done with the first six teams now its team seven. "Team seven is made up of Sasuke, Sakura and Shino as for your sensei that's Kakashi Hatake." Naruto lets out a laugh as he hears his brother name. "You have onii has your sensei he going be hours later on everything." Naruto couldn't stop laughing as two jounin one in.

"Why are you laughing so much Naruto-kun?" He looks at one of the two jounins that had crimson beautiful eyes and long black hair this was Kurenai Yuuhi. "They got stuck with having Kakashi-onii as their sensei, he going be late for everything he does with his team." Kurenai lets out a little giggle but Kyuubi was looking at her with a stare.

"Who is she Naruto-kun?" He looks at Kyuubi and now was wishing he didn't just do that. "This is Kurenai-chan who has been around Kakashi and visits the house a lot, I though you know that?" Kyuubi was cursing herself inside her mind because she had forgotten about everyone but Naruto when she watched him from the seal.

"Now let me ask Naruto-kun who is the woman that beside you?" He just smirks because this was going to be fun watching. "This is my girlfriend." One the last words came out of his mouth Kurenai almost had a heart attack.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" She asked as she couldn't believe what was going on but inside she was a little hurt. Naruto looks in her eyes and becomes little sad he doesn't know why she's hurt but he doesn't like it.

"Yesterday but Kurenai can I talk to you tomorrow?" He asked her but she could tell by his voice he was sorry but she just looks at him. "Sure, meet me at the same place we normal go to." He nods his head.

"Team eight Hinata, Kiba Sai and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Kurenai takes her team with him but Naruto looks at her back as she leaves. Kyuubi was wondering what was going on because she didn't like him being sad but she figures something had hurt Kurenai and he blames himself.

He gets done with all the teams but Naruto and Kyuubi are the only ones in the room with Iruka which causes Naruto to wonder what was going on. "How come I'm not on a team?" Iruka was looking at him then at the paper in front of him.

"That's because you're only going to have a sensei teaching you and not a team, she should be here soon." With that said they see a woman with two red marks on each side of her face but she has three dogs with her.

"Sorry I'm late I was working at my vet office and forget my track of time, so you must be Naruto?" Her three dogs look at Kyuubi who just stares at them because this wasn't going to end well.

Hana talks to her dogs as she looks at the two of them but she wonders why her dog partners keep saying they smell of foxes but once she gets their small she can tell that the three of them were right about smelling like foxes.

"Yes that's me but who are you?" She smiles to him as she just looks at Kyuubi then back to Naruto. "My name is Hana Inuzuka but who is your friend?" Kyuubi just looks at her because she didn't like how she said that.

"My name is Kuu, why do you want to know my name?" She just shrugs her shoulders as she looks back at Naruto. "Meet me on the roof so we can get to know each other better." With that said she walks out with Naruto and Kyuubi fallowing her.

Hana sits down as Naruto does the same with Kyuubi sitting next to him as she stares at Hana because she gets the feeling that she has her eyes on her Naruto. " _This why I hate dogs but this bitch isn't going to get my Naruto-kun."_

"Let's get to know each other, I'll go first. My name like I said is Hana Inuzuka and my likes are taking care of animals, talking with my clan and family. My dislikes are to deal with my little brothers and people that hurt animals. My hobbies are working at my vet office and my dream is to help as many animals as I can." She looks at Naruto who nods his head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are my onii and Kuu. My dislikes are people who hate me for a dumb reason. My hobbies are training and my dream is to become the next Hokage." Hana nods but she looks at Kuu who just rolls her eyes.

"My name is Kuu and my likes are my Naruto-kun, my dislikes are people trying to get with him and my hobbies are something you don't need to know about. My dream that is also something you don't need to know." Hana just rolls her eyes at how she talked.

"Tomorrow meet me at training grounds sixteen for your real genin test." With that she leaves them but Naruto just stares at her then at Kuu because this was going to be a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three of this story which yes there is two version of this story now. The first one is main Kyuubi/Naruto only I had a lot people asking for harem version of it. So to all my fans that enjoyed my story and supported it here is my thank you gift. The gift is this harem version of The Love from Within.

Chapter three is the point where both stories go into their own ways and will no longer be the same at all. Thank you again for reading this story and for enjoying as much have you been, thank you.

Now everyone enjoy.

* * *

The two of them headed back home only he just smiled because things kept getting better only he was worried about Kurenai. She had looked so sad only he didn't even know why she was feeling that way, he had make sure he went to see her in the morning like he promised he would.

When they got inside the house Naruto went to his room to sleep only when he got in bed he noticed Kyuubi undressing before she moved onto the bed at his side naked. She just smiled before feeling her body rub against his while she moved the blanket over the two of them.

'Goodnight Naruto-kun and have sweet dreams of me." She didn't even wait to hear goodnight back before she fall to sleep in almost blink of an eye. He just smiled while looking down at his girlfriend who he truly loved with all of his heart.

The next day Naruto was at Kurenai's door with Kyuubi in a normal looking crimson colored dress yet once he had knocked on the door no one came to it. He then started to knock even harder which this time he could see the door opening up for him.

"Naru-kun it's you, how come you are here so early because it only the morning but you could came later you know?" He smiled at her while she had moved aside to let him and his girlfriend move inside her place. Her eyes only stayed on him without even bothering to look over at Kyuubi at all. Kyuubi started to give a look over at Kurenai only she couldn't help it because it was how she was feeling.

"I said I would talk to you today remember because I hope you didn't forget that I promised to do so?" He noticed the sake bottle only for her to look away with a blush on her face. Kyuubi on the other hand just shook her head before she quickly got rid of the bottles so it weren't' bother her lover anymore.

" _She truly cares about him? If judging by the fact she was drinking this much just for finding out he's with someone now."_ She got rid of bottle he had seen and other ones he didn't quickly for he could notice them, this had earned her a hank you look from the genjutsu mistress.

"I want to tell you why I didn't tell you about Kuu-chan soon and that's because it just yesterday. You see it all started like this." He filled her in on everything while she just stared over at Kyuubi shock that she really was the nine tailed kitsune and inside her house like this.

Throughout the talk she had yelled only to stop once he told her why she did it and that she's not as evil as people believed. He told her that someone from this village had forced her to do the things she did but also cried over it only to shock the jounin.

To hear that the demon fox could cry like that was something to shock anyone badly to the core. With her eyes she kept looking at the other woman who belonged to Naruto. She known how this happened even so part of her still couldn't believe it had happened to him.

"I can't believe this but why are you telling me all this? I mean you didn't have to tell me you know that right?" Naruto smiled over at her because he never wanted to hide anything from her even when he did he hated doing it. He never liked the thought of hiding things from people he cared about because it made him feel so bad after whiles.

"Because I wanted to tell you and not hide anything from you, but I do want to know why you looked so hurt before." She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug because she truly did care about him in a she shouldn't be feeling for him but she can't help herself. He has a hold on her heart but she looked away from him.

"I can't tell you that because." She had tried her best to keep him from finding out how she felt about him. She didn't know how he would react to him feeling about how she really feels for him because she never once told him before, it was too late to even tell him.

Kyuubi just walked over to the two of them with a mischievous look in her eyes almost like she was plotting something. "She has feelings for you Naru-kun but she believes she's too old to be with you or that you're too young am I right Kurenai-chan?"

"Is that true? Do you like me that kind of way? I never had noticed that you felt that way for me at all, I'm sorry Kurenai-chan." Naruto asked her sounding shocked that she had feelings for him in such a way.

She nodded her head trying her best to hide her face from his eyes because it was something that worried her greatly over last year. Only this caused him to move his right hand to her face in order for to look over at him without hiding her eyes from him.

"You really don't need to feel bad about it but is it the reason you are drinking? I don't want to see you drinking like that anymore because of something like that." His blue eyes just kept staring into her crimson eyes while he was doing his best to cheer her up.

"Yes it's the reason I have because I lost you to someone else but I'm happy you found someone to be with even if it's not with me." Her voice was so only she had tired her best to give him a smile yet she failed at it. She couldn't fake her emotions in front of him even if she had tired her best to do so. She slowly felt a hand on her back which she looked back to see it had belonged to Kyuubi the woman that had took Naruto's heart.

She looked up to see Kyuubi smirking down at her with a look she didn't think she would enjoy seeing. "I don't mind sharing him if that's ok with him. Because it may be fun for the both of us if I let myself share him with you" Kyuubi's words caused the genjutsu mistress's eyes to light up big time.

Naruto on the other handle just simply gave her a puzzling look only to earn himself a laugh from her. He didn't mind being shared like that if it was with Kurenai yet at the same time he didn't understand why she would do something like that. He never heard of someone being ok with sharing someone they love like that which it had thrown him for a loop.

"Kurenai-chan you have to understand there is rules if you agree to join us." She kept her look on the red hair woman only for her to see a smirk still on her face while she got closer to her. She got even closer that it caused Kurenai to slowly feel heat growing to her cheeks causing her to worry for some odd reason.

"Rule one is you aren't just sharing him with me but yourself." She felt Kyuubi's lips now against her own, once she felt the older woman's tongue move against her lips. She then opened her mouth to let the kitsune's tongue move inside her wet mouth. The two of them kept sharing a very long and hot kiss together in front of the person they both had feelings for.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes only there was a part of him that enjoyed seeing this in front of his own eyes. Once Kyuubi had broken the kiss her eyes moved over to stare at him with a devilish smirk showing on her lips.

"So you understand the first rule Kure-chan? Because it is important that you do because it something you can't break." She teased the genjutsu mistress only to earn herself a shy nod of her head. She couldn't seem to let herself look at Naruto in the eyes after being kissed deeply by the female kitsune.

"Rule two is the biggest rule of them all, you belong to him and he's allowed to do what he wants to you. That's a rule I gave him when came to me and so if you want to join us you have to follow the same rule." She didn't know what to say to that only that she felt her cheeks turn even redder from the heat that was coming to them.

She had known what the older woman meant by being allowed to do what he wanted with her and by giving him all that power over her. She had known that Naruto weren't do anything wrong to her and that she could trust him with her body, she could trust him to be gentle with her body.

"My kind at times share men because there is only so few males but many women so we handle it this way so no killing is needed. If you want to be with him you need to act on it now because I'm not going give you this chance again." The kitsune's voice sounded she wasn't joking about this being her only chance at this.

"I'll take this chance because I do want to be with him because he is very kind and caring even if he's very much younger than me or you." Kyuubi laughed before she moved to Naruto's neck to bite down hard before something had happened to him only she was only one that had known just what.

"Something is why Kyuubi-chan because why does my bod feel hot and funny?" She just gave him a smirk before she back up before she had planned to do this later in the day. She just had figured this be good time than ever to give him her gift.

"I simply gave you a gift that will help you become the next Hokage and for you always be happy no matter what." She still refused to say just what this gift was yet the two women watched Naruto body change from the twelve year old into what seemed to be around seventeen years old.

He had become slightly taller with two kitsune ears and one tail behind him that Kurenai pointed out with her finger only for Kyuubi to just lick her lips more. His clothes no longer fit him causing Naruto to undress him down to his boxers that caused his cheeks to blush into deep red that matched a tomato.

"How did you do that Kyuubi-chan?" Kurenai asked stunned that she had aged him like that only her eyes just kept staring at his bare chest. Her moves down to his boxers only she slowly let herself lick her lips just like the kitsune had done so before.

"I gave you some of my chakra with my bite to speed up your age and to turn you into a kitsune because I don't want you to die on a mission. The added years to you was just a boost for both me and Kurenai in bed." She howled laughing at the look on both of their faces before she gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Kurenai-chan why don't you make a clone to go buy him new clothes because we can't have him keep walking around in his boxers like that, now can we?" Kurenai nodded before making a clone to go get him new clothes only her eyes still were glued on his new body.

"It's not fair you didn't warn me and now I'm only one here just in my underwear!" He moaned while staring at them with a fake sad look only Kyuubi moved him on the couch before she had slowly slipped out of her crimson dress leaving her naked in front of him. She didn't have any bra or panties on underneath her dress. She looked over at Kurenai who was just blushing with a look that was like me to?

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of the harem version of The Love From Within


	4. Chapter 4

Bankai777 – Later in the story he will meet Mei.

Thank you all for liking this chapter and I know many people asked me lately when I will be updating Kurenai's affair. It should be updated tonight or tomorrow morning, so you don't need to keep asking me.

On with the story and I hope everyone enjoys it.

DOD - I don't own Naruto or anything else may happen in this story.

Kurama - But I do own him in many ways.

* * *

"Yes, you too, now off with these clothes of yours. We can't get fun if you keep being overdressed like that." Kurama told her, her lips formed a smirk.

Kurenai just gave in resulting in her stripping in front of them, both of them enjoyed what their eyes were seeing. She started off slowly because she was bit shy to make naked around him, she could see his eyes watching her.

Naruto had found himself enjoying her stripping, he didn't know why because it wasn't like him to think that way. He started to think that Kurama maybe affecting him in ways he didn't think could happen.

She didn't know why she would be shy, she was a full adult even so being naked in front him made her shy. She just hoped that he would enjoy seeing her naked, that he would enjoy how her body had looked in his eyes.

She had to admit that his new body, the one that looked seventeen was very hot in her eyes. She started to lick her lips while she was stripping off her clothes. Her eyes looked down at his lower half, she started to wonder what size he was because of the changes.

She was finally just down to her black bra with matching black thong for Naruto eyes to stare at her body. The lovely fox woman pushed Kurenai onto Naruto's lap, that had caused both of them to blush deeply. He could smell her when her hair was pushed up against him, he truly did think she smelled nice.

Naruto's mouth started to slowly kissed Kurenai who kissed him back with their tongues stared to dance together, tasting each other. Naruto hands just moved to hold her at the same time Kyuubi sat down beside them with her hands moving on Kurenai's tights. She rubbed up and down her leg, somewhat rubbed between her legs as well.

Kurenai had moaned while she could feel the fox's hand rub against her womanhood, she just started to grow wet. She couldn't believe that she was getting wet by the Kyuubi of all things, she just moaned louder into her kiss with him.

The two of them kept going at each other till her clone came back with his clothes only Kurama on the other hand just watched the two of them. She could tell just how much they truly enjoyed each other.

She was always into seeing her lover or lovers with other women while she watched them go at it. It was one of the things that turned her on, she really enjoyed it when she joined in midway into their fun.

Kurenai started to get up in order for the clone to hand him his new clothes, her face was red from the heat that came to her cheeks. She also had enjoyed Kurama's hand rubbing her legs and arms throughout her heated fun with her new boyfriend. She couldn't believe that she enjoyed the touch of another woman so well like that.

"Before you put your clothes on we need to take care of your little or I should say your big friend down there." Kurama had pointed out.

Naruto along with Kurenai looked down to see that he had a huge boner, she couldn't believe the size that she was seeing. She looked over to Kurama who was eyeing him like a piece of meat that she couldn't wait to dig into.

Kurama smirked before she got on her knees in front of him with her eyes looking over at Kurenai. She could tell that the other woman didn't know what she was doing, she just grinned because it would be fun to tease her.

"Come down here but take your bra off because we only going help him release this time no sex thanks to his genin test. If we had no time, I would have him fuck the two of us again and again till we passed out." The fox told the genjutsu mistress who simply listened and started taking her bra off.

Kurenai kneel down beside Kurama only she watched the older woman pull his boxers down and moved her large breasts to his member. Kurenai couldn't believe how big he was, she never seen anyone with the size that he had. She gave Kurenai a look to do the same and the two of them pushed their breasts together with his tool in the middle rock hard.

Kurenai still couldn't believe the size of his tool only that she pushed her breasts against it hard. Her mouth moved to lick and suck on the tip of him. She found herself loving the taste of his member only for Kurama to move her mouth against hers.

Their tongues moved against each other and took turns licking up and down his tool only they would kiss each other every so often. Naruto watched both women suck on him and on each other tongues, that had simply turned him on a lot.

Two of them kept pushing their breasts against each other, they could feel their breasts rubbing against each other. The two of them started to let out few moans while their lover just watched them closely.

Kurama used her hand to start playing with Kurenai's nipples while she sucked on her lover's tool. She took it all the way down to the base before letting it pop out of her mouth, she had done it few more times then she glanced over at Kurenai.

"Your turn sweetie, don't worry he tastes delicious." Kurama teased her, her slit eyes just watched her blush harder.

Kurenai nervous moved her mouth over his tool before taking it inside her wet and welcoming mouth. She could feel just how big he was and just how hard he was even so she couldn't believe she was doing this to Naruto.

Naruto was the boy that she cared a lot about, she watched him fall down at times then just quickly get back up. She did know that he was always on her mind, she still couldn't believe she was really doing this with him.

The two of them kept going at him taking turns till he finally let himself release all over their faces, their breasts also got good amount on them. The two of them shared his seed together while kissing each other, then they licked each other's breasts to clean his cum off. Naruto's tool. He couldn't believe his eyes that he was seeing all of that, it was turning him one even more after seeing that.

They could hear a knock on her door which caused her jump up and quickly put her clothes back on. "That has to be my team and it is time for you two to go meet your sensei." She told them before she rushed to the door

She came back inside alone, Naruto figured it wasn't her team and he just walked up to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips then started to undress her. She didn't stop him at all, she just didn't know what he was doing.

"I can't help it anymore and it hard again." He told her before he started to suck on her nipple once she was naked, Kurama giggle before she moved behind Kurenai. "I need more of you Kurenai-chan." He stated to her.

"Naruto kiss her all way from her lips down to her little pink pussy." Kurama ordered him.

Naruto stared to kiss Kurenai then he down her body kissing it, Kurama did the same to her back and rear. She kissed and bite each ass cheek while Naruto was staring at her womanhood, he didn't know what to do at this point.

Kurama had smirked, she moved Naruto to sit down at the couch. She moved Kurenai so she was standing on the couch, slowly she moved her down on top of his mouth. She told Naruto what he should do with his mouth, guiding him along. She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his tool back inside her wet horny mouth

Naruto started to lick her wet hole, images going through his mind due to the link he had with Kyuubi. He moved a finger to her clit to rub it while he was licking out her, his tongue going deep inside of her. He could hear her moaning his name and he wanted to hear it even more.

He was truly enjoying the taste of her wet hole, he wanted more. After good amount of licking against her he could see Kurama moving her body once more. She placed Kurenai entrance against his harden tool, Naruto could start to feel her taking him inside her.

He couldn't believe how good it felt when he was finally inside her, he looked at her face to see her eyes closed. Her lips were parted with moans leaving it, he could feel her start to bounce up and down on him. He moved his hands to her rear to grab it, to spank it while Kurama also spanked Kurenai's ass cheeks.

She enjoyed the tag team that her body was being given, she simply had desired more of it. She never felt this good before in her whole life, she looked at Kurama who had moved her mouth against her right nipple.

She started to bounce on him more, she wanted him inside her harder. She couldn't believe what she was doing still, her hands moved to Kurama's breasts to play with them. Her mouth moved to suck on her left nipple. She slowly started to enjoy the taste of the other woman's body.

"That's it, keep on riding him like a good girl. Make him cum inside of your wet tight little pussy of yours." Kurama told her, she moved down to lick against Kurenai's wet hole while she was riding him.

She enjoyed the taste of both of them together, her fox eyes staring back up at Kurenai. She could tell that had turned on the other woman, she heard more moans leaving her mouth. She moved two finger inside herself while she kept licking the two of them.

"Feels so good inside you Kurenai-chan, I want more of it." He told her while moving his hands to play with her breasts.

He cupped them both hard, his fingers moving her nipple between them before twisting and pulling on them. How he wanted her, how he wanted to make sure she as always him. He moved his mouth to her neck to kiss it, soon his mouth was against hers, sharing a deep long kiss together.

Naruto could feel her walls tighten around him, feeing her juices coming down his tool. That had caused him to blow his first load inside of her, he couldn't believe just how good it felt inside of her.

She could feel it going up inside of her. She moved her head back to moan out his name, still bouncing on top of him. She could feel his seed leaking out of her, she felt Kurama wet tongue licking it up off her body.

After she calmed down she could hear more knocking on her door, she moved off him before changing back into her clothes. She did know this time it had to be her genin team, she looked back at them.

"Go ahead, because it's my turn after all. We'll see you later Kurenai-chan." Kurama had told her, she started to suck on his tool.

Kurenai found herself staring at them, she snapped out of it when she heard more knocking. With a nod of her head she moved to go to the front door. She left the two of them alone in her place to keep their fun going.

"That was fun but it time I get a round before we go see the bitch." Kurama had told him, she still disliked Hama.

Once he was hard once more, she moved onto her hands and knees, she shook her rear at him with a smirk. She wanted him to be the one to take her, she watched him move behind her with his tool in his hand.

He moved inside of her hard, with one thrust of his hips he was already fully inside of her. He moved her legs out ore wide, his hands then moved to her hips. He should her hips to help him speed up his thrusting, he watched as she moaned out of his while thrusting her hips back against him.

"Yes, fuck me harder! You two got me too damn horny with your fun and it is time for you to help me cum like a good horny kitsune!" She howled back at him, she moved her hips against him even harder.

"You really are a horny woman, but you're my horny woman." He told her, he moved down to bite her neck.

She moaned out hard when she felt him bite her weak spot, how she loved to be bitten there. She did know that he claimed her and she hoped that he would keep on calming her all the time. She wanted him to have his way with her harder and more of the time.

The two of them kept going on till they both had released a few times each, they could have gone even longer due to their stamina even so he had to meet his sensei. Naruto looked over back at her with a smirk.

Naruto still couldn't believe what happened yet he took the clothes in order to get changed. Kurama on the other hand was just smirking because she enjoyed it all. She enjoyed teasing Kurenai and seeing how far she would go for him.

"I guess it's time to go see Hana-chan." Naruto stated back over at her.

Kurama growled because she disliked this Hana very much. It could have to do with the dogs or how she acted even so she disliked her very much, Naruto didn't even know why. He seemed to enjoy being around her.

The two of them left without anyone seeing them, they didn't want her genin team to see them inside her place. Kurama had known that things would get messy if her team had spotted them and started to ask questions.

When they got to the training grounds they could see that Hana was there waiting for them, she just smirked over to them. She started to walk up to Naruto before she looked over at Kurama, she grinned to the other woman.

She didn't know what had happened to Naruto or how he got a whole new look, even so she enjoyed the new body that he had. She would do her best to find out what had happened later, till then she would go ahead and enjoy her time with him.

"It's about time you two got here and I was worried you two weren't going to show up to meet me. You do need to fill me in later on how your body got much better looking, I do wonder what else got bigger." Hana smirked once she said that.

"Today is to see if Naruto-kun is good enough be a genin so he going fight me, if he wins." She stopped and whispered into his head. "I'll be good doggy and bend over." When she got done she can see him blushing up a storm.

"So come find me and beat me." Hana grinned before she disappeared.

Naruto didn't know what to think about what she had just told him. He didn't know if she was just joking around or really meant that. He looked over to see that Kurama had a look on her face that showed how angry she was.

Naruto started to look for her, Kurama watched because she wasn't part of his team. She also did want see how strong he had become yet she did know that she hated this woman. To have said that to her mate without even asking her, it was something that got underneath her skin.

Naruto did notice her three dogs just sitting back where Kurama was, they were staring up at her with puppy eyes. he watched Kurama slowly give in, petting them on their heads which they tackled her to the ground. They started to lick her while he smiled because he found that to be very cute.

* * *

I hope the lemon was good and I wonder how Hana and Naruto will get along, will Kurama stop hating her?

Her dogs seem to like her a lot.


End file.
